


All Loved Up: The Course Of True Love..

by Chopper2456



Series: Alpha's Luck [8]
Category: Gentleman Jack (TV)
Genre: All Loved Up Collection, Alpha Anne Lister, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/F, Fluff and Smut, G!P, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Ann Walker, Omega Verse, Valentines Challenge, alllovedup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:48:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29431230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chopper2456/pseuds/Chopper2456
Summary: My submission for the collective "All Loved Up" Valentine's Challenge organised by Canary986, with a brief by LadyWoman.
Relationships: Anne Lister (1791-1840)/Ann Walker (1803-1854)
Series: Alpha's Luck [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019695
Comments: 10
Kudos: 33





	All Loved Up: The Course Of True Love..

**Author's Note:**

> Smut & fluff continuation of my Alpha/Beta/Omega Anne Lister series, which was the first of its kind for this fAnn(e)dom.
> 
> Story starts with 'Worth the Wait', and contains significant smut. I hope this one-shot whets your appetite to read more, and perhaps encourages a few more readers to my story.
> 
> This one-shot is a continuation straight from my New Year instalment, with the Walker-Listers fresh from their most recent knotting episode (Alpha Anne has the requisite equipment). Nanna Mary Belcombe has saved the day!
> 
> Please also do see the note at the end, which contains news about the next imminent instalment. Enjoy :-)

I am so sorry, Mary! How embarrassing!

Oh, don’t worry, my dear. Nothing to be embarrassed about.

No, honestly! That’s the last thing you expected or needed to see this morning. Thank you for taking Jeremy.

Ann, it’s really not a problem. Your Alpha adores you, that’s obvious. It’s perfectly natural – you’re a young couple in love, with a healthy sex life. Never be ashamed of that.

Yes, well. We’re usually more careful. I guess my raging hormones just took over, and I pushed us both in to a somewhat compromising position. Anne is mortified. Obviously! She’s rather shy when it comes to matters of the bedroom. So I don’t expect we’ll be having much of a conversation about what just took place.

And at that, Anne sauntered in to the kitchen. Fresh from the shower, and with her towel-dried hair hanging wildly around her shoulders. Ann’s eyes scanned up and down her Wife’s toned physique, drinking in every ripple and noticeable bulge in the black lycra jog legs and fitted tee of her exercise outfit.

Anne swished across to where Mary sat.

Thank you Mary! You are an absolute star for rescuing us this morning!

Anne leaned down, and neatly kissed the old lady on the cheek. She turned around, and scooped Jeremy up from his highchair. Spinning him around above her head, and in between his fits of giggles, Anne proceeded to tell him just how lucky he was to have a Nanna who could rescue him from scenes of total debauchery! Jeremy shrieked with laughter, as Anne playfully swung him around and caught him in her strong, toned arms.

Ann looked at Mary in complete disbelief. Mary simply raised an eyebrow, and smirked back. It seemed that Anne was rather proud of her Alpha performance that morning, and without a hint of embarrassment or regret. 

Anne settled Jeremy back in to his highchair, and distracted him with the remnants of a slice of toast.

Ann, I think it might be time for us to consider moving Jeremy to his own bedroom. Especially with pickle number 2 on the way. AND your raging pregnancy hormones. I don’t think we need to risk a repeat of this morning’s ‘situation’.

Anne’s face flashed crimson as she heard herself say these words. And in front of Mary. But she wasn’t embarrassed per se; she knew it was only the truth. Plus she knew that Mary had probably been there and seen it all before anyway.

And if we make the dressing room next to ours his nursery, it means we have the adjoining door plus his own bedroom door. Which might be handy...

Mary nodded in agreement, fully understanding that this would mean she could pop in to tend to the youngster without disturbing his parents from whatever they might be doing. Mary loved being a part of Jeremy’s life, and judging by the way he hugged her and looked up to her, the feeling was very mutual.

Right, I’m off for a spin on the bike. Ah, here’s Marian now, right on cue. And with that, Anne kissed her Wife on the lips and strode down the hall towards the barn. After her last altercation in the gym, Anne had promised Marian that she would only cycle when Marian was with her. 

Marian met her at the door, and looked her up and down with disdain. 

Anne! Those tights are obscene! Could you not have worn loose shorts today? 

Anne glanced down at her semi, and simply shrugged her shoulders. The truth was that she hadn’t been able to shake off her arousal fully since the mind-blowing session that morning. She quickly filled Marian in on the broad outline of the details from the night before, and the fact that Mary had walked in on them firmly knotted earlier that morning.

Marian laughed at this revelation, and then proceeded to offer her elder Sister a few helpful tips on how to deal with her ardour post-session. Marian did have some sympathy, and appreciated that all of this was rather new ground for Anne. The sisters quickly settled in to a cycling rhythm together, as the video screens drew them both in to a demanding beginner session.

Later that week, Marian came up to the hall, to help Anne move some furniture around. It didn’t take very long before the dressing room was emptied. Paint rollers in hand, the sisters cracked on to transform the room in to a lovely little nursery for Jeremy, complete with animal friezes on the walls and themed curtains at the windows. A few days later, Anne installed a baby monitor close to Jeremy’s new low bed, and settled their toddler down for his afternoon nap. Ann neatly placed a sponge floor mat at the side of his little bed, just in case he rolled out and on to the floor as he snoozed.

I don’t expect he’ll stay put.

And indeed, the very next morning, the ladies were awoken to the sound of little feet scampering through from the next room to theirs, and a very loud wail as their growing boy realised he couldn’t quite make it up on to their bed himself. As he started to scream ‘Mummy’, Ann reached down and helped him on to the bed. 

Anne gasped at the feel of Jeremy’s cold little feet!

Two minutes later, and just as everyone was snuggling down, the wailing started again. Jeremy had left his teddy behind. As the crescendo of tears built, and his cries for teddy became louder, Anne roused herself from the bed, and slipped out to go rescue the bear from the nursery. She realised as she walked through that Jeremy must have spent most of the night on the crash mat, judging from the blankets and soft toys now on the floor. That would certainly explain his cold feet!

Mary had volunteered to pop her head around Jeremy’s bedroom door each morning. She’d absolutely insisted that she wanted to be a part of his childhood, and said she didn’t mind at all being there for him whenever he needed her. She’d quickly silenced any concerns that Ann had about them taking advantage of Mary, she stressed that she was more than happy to help in any way she could. And so on the first morning of Jeremy being in his new room, Mary tentatively looked in. Seeing his blankets and toys on the floor, but no Jeremy, she became slightly concerned. She couldn’t hear him in the room either. She did note that the adjoining door to his Mamas’ room was open though, and as she snuck a quick glance around it, she took in the beautiful sight of Anne spooning Ann spooning Jeremy, all 3 of them contentedly sound asleep. Mary’s heart was full. She left the little family to sleep on, completely oblivious to everything around them.

A few mornings later, as the Sisters shared another spin class, Marian confided to Anne that she had a few money worries. The renovation of her studios in to a family home had largely wiped out most of her savings. She’d been offered the chance of a lucrative design commission for a prestigious Company, which she felt she’d be mad to turn down. However, the project lead and the CEO were keen to meet Marian face to face to discuss their ideas and concepts. In Newcastle! Marian voiced her concerns at the prospect of leaving Cate home alone for a few days. She therefore intended to try to make the trip there and back by car in a day, two days tops, with the briefest of overnight stays if absolutely necessary.

Well. Why don’t you tell her to come and stay at the Hall with us for a couple of days? I’m sure Ann would be delighted at the company. Goodness knows, she’s practically here every day as it is at the moment.

It was true to say that Cate had grown very attached to Ann as the months had rolled past. Marian knew that whilst Cate longed to be a mother, the prospect of actually giving birth scared her witless. She’d confided as much to Ann about it all. Ann had tried to placate her, whilst sparing her some of the less appealing points about her own childbirth experience. But judging by the way that Cate absolutely doted on Jeremy, Ann was in no doubt that Cate would make an excellent mother.

Marian set off for her brief business trip, safe in the knowledge that Anne would keep a watchful eye over both of their pregnant Omegas. She’d taken Cate’s VW Golf, despite Anne’s offer of the Merc. Marian knew that Anne needed the car for her own work, and for the various trips out and about with her own family.

The following day, as Anne sat behind her desk and reviewed some research notes, her mobile phone vibrated in her pocket. Seeing Ann’s picture on the screen, she cheerily answered the call. However, Ann’s tone immediately raised Anne’s heckles.

Anne! I don’t know what to do. Cate was quite upset earlier. It was over a silly thing really. But she’s gone back home. She insisted she wanted some time alone. That was a few hours ago. I thought she might have calmed down a bit since. But now I can’t reach her on her mobile. I don’t know what to do for the best.

Okay Ann, calm down. I’ll look in on her on my way home. I’ll be finishing about 3.30 this afternoon. Let me know if you hear from her in between times. But otherwise, I’ll pop my head round the door and just check she’s okay. 

As Ann rang off, Anne couldn’t help but grow concerned. Cate was such a lovely natured girl, and Anne couldn’t ever recall her being argumentative or confrontational in the slightest. Ann had said it was over something completely stupid, a disagreement they’d had about something Jeremy had done that Ann had reprimanded him for. Evidently, it had triggered a memory of something within Cate, and she’d taken exception.

Anne dialled Cate’s mobile number. No answer. So she dialled their home number. It rang out too. All very odd.

By 3pm that afternoon, Anne had packed her papers away and was ready to head to her car. She’d heard nothing further from her Wife, so quickly gave her a call as she walked out to the car park. Cate still hadn’t returned any of the messages Ann had left. Anne promised she was on her way, and would suss things out.

As she entered the estate and neared the Barn Studio, she noted there were no lights on. Considering it was a fairly dusky afternoon in January, she’d have expected some lighting. She quickly parked up, jumped out her car and rang the doorbell. No answer. As her pulse began to thump in her ears, she rounded the side of the house, and peered in through the large glass doors. No sign of Cate in the lounge, or in the kitchen. Anne went back round and pressed the doorbell again, while she simultaneously called from her mobile too. She could hear the house phone ring out.

She returned to her car, and quickly fished through her leather holdall for her bunch of housekeys. Marian had given her a key some time previously, when they were renovating, and had told her to keep it for just such situations if required. Anne let herself in, and walked through the hallway, calling for Cate as she went. Checking downstairs and finding nothing, Anne bounded upstairs and headed straight to the master suite. 

She quickly found Cate on the floor of the master bathroom. She’d been sick, and looked like she’d banged her head as she’d evidently fallen. Anne gently roused her from her groggy state. Realising that Cate was quite poorly, Anne quickly checked her over for any signs of broken bones and bleeding. There were none. As Cate started to regain consciousness, Anne breathed a sigh of relief.

Anne? What are you doing here? Where’s Marian? I need Marian! I think I fainted. I don’t feel very well. Don’t leave me!

With that, Anne released some soothing pheromones. They seemed to do the trick. She scooped Cate in to her arms, and carried her downstairs. She gently placed Cate in the car, then quickly went back to lock the house up. Within a few minutes, they’d arrived at Shibden. Ann panicked at the sight of Anne carrying a very groggy and pale Cate through in to the lounge. As she gently set Cate down on one of the sofas, she pulled out her mobile phone and quickly called Dr. Kenny. He answered immediately, and suggested that Anne take Cate to the hospital for a check over, just to be on the safe side.

Mary stayed with Jeremy, as Ann comforted Cate on the back seat of the Merc en route to the hospital.

Fortunately they arrived at the hospital fairly quickly, and Anne again carried Cate in her arms towards the reception desk. The receptionist ushered them straight through to a waiting triage cubicle, and they were swiftly joined by one of the Doctors on call. He’d recognised Anne Lister straight away, and knew better than to keep her waiting too long. As she explained that she’d found Cate unconscious, Ann chimed in that Cate was over 4 months pregnant too. Both were quickly shooed away, so that the Doctor and his team could give Cate a thorough check-over.

As they stood together in the waiting room, Ann clung on to her Wife and sobbed. Anne called Marian’s mobile. A very exasperated Marian answered the phone abruptly. 

Marian! Where are you?

You’re not going to believe this Anne. I’ve bloody broken down on the A1 just outside Leeds. I’m waiting for the tow truck. Is everything ok?

We’re at the hospital. It’s Cate. She passed out and banged her head. The doctors are with her now. 

Fuck! I need to get there Anne! 

And at that, Marian dissolved in to tears, the futility of the situation dawning on her. She was stuck, in the middle of nowhere, waiting for a tow truck, just at the moment when her Omega really needed her.

Anne tried her best to soothe her younger sister over the phone, all the time as a sobbing Ann clung on to her too.

Look, I’ll give James a quick call and see if he can come to help you, okay. Don’t worry Marian, I’m sure she’s in safe hands. She regained consciousness, and seems to be fairly lucid. I’ll hang up now, and come back to you once I’ve spoken with James.

Quickly, Anne placed a call to James. He answered within two rings, and immediately detailed a couple of his security firm lads to divert from a job they were on nearby to go pick Marian up. It didn’t take long before Marian called Anne back to say that she was on her way. One of James’ employees had agreed to wait with the Golf for its collection, and she was in the other’s car being driven to the hospital.

Marian arrived just as the Doctor came through to the waiting room to give an update on Cate’s condition. He quickly ushered Marian through to Cate’s bedside. Marian squeezed Cate gently, as she kissed her cheek. She could smell Anne’s Alpha scent all over her Omega, and had to fight with her inner instincts not to turn around and snap defensively at the sibling standing just behind her. A low growl gave her away though, and Anne instinctively took a step back. 

Easy, Alpha. She’s okay. I had to carry her in, you know I mean no harm.

The Doctor interjected with a brief update. Evidently Cate had suffered a low blood sugar dip, and had simply fainted. However, he’d run a few quick tests, and had detected something of an irregular foetal heartbeat. He quickly asked Cate and Marian some details about their first scan results, and then asked permission to re-scan Cate, just to be on the safe side. Of course, the ladies agreed. Anne and Ann stepped out to give the girls some privacy and went back to the waiting room.

Anne paced anxiously, hoping and praying that all would be well with the pregnancy.

Within 10 minutes, Marian came bounding through to the waiting room. The huge grin on her face took Anne completely by surprise.

Anne! Everything’s okay! And you are not going to believe this – it’s twins! We’re having twins! The Doctor heard two heartbeats. They must have missed the obvious on the first scan.

And at that, Marian grabbed Anne’s hand and dragged them both back through to see Cate. Cate lay on the bed, looking pale and drawn. A dark, swollen lump had appeared on her temple, evidently where she’d banged her head as she’d fallen. She was shivering, and seemed to be in a state of shock. Ann rushed round and took her hand. Marian was beside herself with excitement, and proceeded to hug her very dazed looking Wife. The Doctor appeared again, this time with an IV drip bag and gently extracted Marian from Cate’s side. As he hooked up the drip, he advised that they would be admitting Cate overnight for observation, purely as a precaution since she’d been knocked unconscious. But ultimately nothing to worry about, and they were going to monitor her glucose levels just to make sure all was well on that front too. Marian quickly insisted that she wanted to stay with her. The Ann(e)s hugged them both, and then headed for home, but not before Anne had made Marian promise to call her immediately if there was any news.

As Anne helped her Wife in to the passenger side of the Merc, she realised just how tired Ann had become. At 5 months pregnant herself, the stresses of the day were starting to take their toll. Albeit Ann did seem to be markedly smaller this pregnancy (she had convinced herself that this baby was going to be a girl, since by 5 months gone with Jeremy she’d been significantly bigger, and way past anything resembling the voracious sexual appetite she’d had of late). As Anne settled in to the driver’s seat and started the car. Ann leaned over and took Anne’s hand. 

Anne, she’s petrified! It came to me earlier. All that talk about giving birth, and how anxious she was. And then that silly thing with Jeremy. It’s evidently scared her witless. And did you see her just then? I think the prospect of having twins, and having to do it all twice is scaring her to death!

Oh. I never thought of that. You’re probably right. And on top of it all, Marian is worried about their finances too. That’s why she’s been trying to secure this new contract. 

Well. Surely we can help them?

Yes, if they’ll let us. I’ve offered Marian financial help in the past. She’s never taken it. Far too proud, and fiercely independent. And I admire her for that. But there’s plenty of money in the estate, she needn’t be going short. I’ve had years of saving for my ‘sometime never event’. I never thought I’d be lucky enough for any of this family stuff to ever happen to me. Neither did Marian. But the studio renovations have largely wiped out their savings. And now they have TWO babies on the way…

Later that evening, as they lay tucked up in bed, Anne and Ann mused over all the options they could think of together. All the while, Anne’s mobile phone lay on the nightstand next to her side of the bed, ringer on, just in case Marian needed her through the night.

Anne tossed and turned fitfully all night, only managing to snatch one or two hours of broken sleep, at best. She rose just after 4am, unable to settle, and with her mind running havoc. She gently padded through to Jeremy’s room, and found him half-in, half-out his little bed. She slid him back on to the centre of his mattress, and tucked him in. As she knelt down, she stroked his little chestnut curls back from his forehead, and leaned in to gently kiss his skin. What a beautiful gift their child was. She couldn’t wait to meet their next baby, and the prospect of Marian having children too made her heart soar with hope and joy.

Later that morning, a bemused Mary looked in to Jeremy’s room, to find Anne curled up on the crash mat next to Jeremy, sound asleep. Realising that Anne was cold, she gently shook her awake, helped her up and guided her through to her own bed. Half asleep, Anne willingly complied, and slipped under the covers. Mary kissed her cheek, then exited back through Jeremy’s room, tucking him in again as she passed by.

Much later that morning, as Anne regained consciousness, she had the most peculiar recollection of being put to bed by Mary. As she hobbled down the stairs an hour or so later, and stood in the kitchen stretching her stiff joints and trying to un-knot her lower back, Mary appeared and filled her in on the details. That explained it!

By 2pm, Marian had messaged to say they were on their way home. Anne suggested that they come stay at the Hall for a few days, so that they wouldn’t be alone. She figured it would also give them both a chance to speak with Marian about money, and Ann would be able to have a reassuring chat with Cate about any worries she might have. Marian had agreed almost immediately, Anne was sure she could detect the relief in Marian’s voice, the prospect of being around her calming older sister seemed to soothe her, even after all these years.

Later that afternoon, Marian and a very tired Cate appeared. After a brief embrace, Cate made her way up to Marian’s old bedroom, her concerned Wife hot on her heels. Mary had pretty much figured out that Cate’s fainting spell had been caused by her pregnancy, and had been absolutely delighted at the news that she was expecting twins. However, she’d also detected some anxiety between the young couple when they’d arrived at Shibden, so discretely stayed in the background as they made their excuses and headed upstairs.

About an hour later, the peace was shattered with the sounds of Cate screaming at the top of her lungs. Evidently, she and Marian were having an argument, although Anne couldn’t actually hear Marian responding to any of the tirade. As Cate’s voice grew more and more frantic, Marian suddenly rushed in to the lounge, visibly upset and sobbing. 

Anne, I don’t know what to do. I need your help!

Ann stood up, and gestured to Mary.

Come on Mary, we’ll go. You both stay here. We need to have a chat to Cate. I think she might be struggling to come to terms with everything her body is throwing at her right now. It’s a lot of hormones all at once. Please. Let us try.

And at that, Ann and Mary swiftly disappeared up the stairs towards Cate’s continued screams.

Anne hugged Marian, and released some soothing pheromones in to the air. She really didn’t know what else to do. But it seemed to placate her. As she calmed down, Anne gently confided her suspicions that Cate was a bit scared about it all, and that perhaps the prospect of a multiple birth had pushed her to the edge. Marian slowly began to see that side of things. Anne pulled Marian towards the hallway, and suggested that they go out for a walk around the grounds.

Marian, I know you’ll probably say no. But please let us help you with the financial side of things. It really wouldn’t be a bother.

No Anne, I need to be able to provide for my own Wife and kids. I just can’t…. And at that, Marian dissolved in to more tears. Anne stopped walking and wrapped her arms around her younger sister once more. 

Marian, let us help you! The estate is in good shape financially – Lord knows, I’ve saved for years, and it’s only now becoming apparent that this is why. It was meant to be! 

Reluctantly, Marian agreed.

Right, first things first. We need to get you sorted out with a reliable car. Ann and I have discussed this at length. I don’t want you to feel like this is charity – you’re my family Marian, and I won’t see you stuck. You need to decide what car you want, and we’ll go have ourselves some retail therapy time together!

Anne, that’s too much! When you said help, I thought you’d mean a few bills and the likes.

Nope! I’ll cover the bills too, but for now I want you to pick out a family car that you’d like. Any make, any model. I would have suggested a Mercedes, but I’m not entirely sure that would be best suited now, since you’ll be needing two of everything. Oh Marian, I’m so thrilled for you both!

Marian squeezed her big sister tightly.

And I’m sorry for overstepping the mark with Cate earlier..

Oh, don’t mention it. Stupid bloody hormones have me all Alpha most of the time. And I seem to be constantly aware of every Alpha in the vicinity.

Oh, that’s nothing. If you remember back, I told you to fuck off at the height of my hormonal rage.

Oh, I’d forgotten about that. Nobody tells you what all of this pregnancy stuff does to the Alpha.. It’s driving me loopy, Anne. And I just want to snuggle with Cate and keep her safe from the outside world all the time. But she’s been pushing me away!

Yes, well. I think that’s her nerves taking over, Marian. Hopefully, Ann and Mary will be able to appease her. Top tip though – keep her away from Google or anything remotely gory in relation to childbirth. There are a few details she doesn’t really need to know right now. And hopefully by the time your precious little pups join us all, you’ll both have forgotten all of this and be completely obsessed with them instead. I know I was blindsided by my love for Jeremy. I didn’t think I could love anyone more than Ann, but that little lad has won us both over so very quickly.

Marian smiled through her tears, and felt her mood lighten at the prospect of her impending family life. She literally couldn’t wait. The girls walked back round past the old barn and in to the back door of Shibden.

Later that evening, Ann came in to the kitchen. Marian and Anne were sitting on the breakfast bar stools, chatting about anything and everything, mugs of tea in hand. Ann flicked the kettle on and proceeded to make herself a cuppa.

Cate’s settled down now, and she’s been asking for you Marian. She’s scared. Which is understandable. You just need to hold her and reassure her. It’ll take time, but she’ll be okay. Mary is still with her, she said she’d give it another half hour or so. Then you’d be best to go up. 

Marian nodded in agreement.

When Mary appeared, she kissed Marian on the cheek and then dutifully despatched her to go be with her Wife. Cate was sound asleep, curled up in the centre of their big bed. Marian quickly shucked her outer clothes down to her sports bra and boxers, then gently slid under the covers to spoon her Wife. Cate stirred briefly, and Marian softly kissed her on the shoulder to soothe her back to sleep.

*************************************************************************************

Righto, car shopping is the order of the day! 

Anne practically leapt out of bed and sprinted to the shower, leaving a bemused Ann and Jeremy looking on. Anne had been excited about this all week – the sisters had mused over various vehicle permutations, and Marian had settled on a snazzy looking VW MPV. Big enough for their prospective brood and the likely paraphernalia that would accompany it all. But not so big that Cate wouldn’t be able to drive it too - she was used to her little VW Golf after all. She’d loved that car, but it had covered a fair few miles, and despite a regular service, truthfully had probably been a breakdown waiting to happen for some considerable time. 

However, once the sisters reached the showroom, it quickly became apparent that Anne intended to order TWO cars. The MPV and a new Golf. That way, Cate and Marian wouldn’t be stuck if they both needed to be different places. Marian insisted that it was way too much, but Anne would hear none of it! Contentedly, she could only imagine the reaction she’d get once Marian realised that Anne had also transferred £250K in to her current account that morning… Enough to cover the bills, and then some!

The following week, Marian and Cate had arranged for some lovely flowers and a thank you card to be delivered to Shibden. They’d been blown away by the Ann(e)s generosity, both in monetary terms but also in their love. Anne had gone to great lengths to stress that the gestures were from both of them, and had been both their ideas. Towards the start of the following week, the new vehicles arrived, and Marian was overcome with it all once more.

Cate had perked up a bit, and was feeling better about her situation in general. Mary and Ann had helped a lot with that. Mary especially. And wherever Mary went, Ringo generally followed. So Cate had spent some lovely afternoons at Shibden with Ringo gently purring next to her, all very soothing. She’d also started to pay more attention to the way that Anne and Ann interacted with their young Son, they both seemed so natural at it all, despite Anne’s repeated assurances that she’d been completely clueless at the outset. Cate was continually reassured by the family that motherhood would come naturally to her in due course.

By early February, both households had settled back in to their usual routines. Anne continued to persevere with her physio – some days her leg seemed to be fine, other days she walked with difficulty, clearly still in pain. She was determined to be back to full fitness in time for the Summer, as Jeremy was really starting to become rather boisterous, and she couldn’t wait for sunny days playing out on the lawn together.

****************************************************************************************

Ah Anne, I hoped I’d catch you in your office. Listen, the Dean’s retirement bash is rapidly approaching, and he’s opted for a black tie event at the Hilton. Perhaps now we’ll all get to meet your lovely Wife? I assume you’ll both be coming?

Ah. Well. Now here’s the thing. Ann is almost six months pregnant now, so we tend to just go day by day and see how she’s feeling. She’s not an invalid, but we’re taking no chances. That said, she’s been absolutely fine this pregnancy.

Good! So say you’ll both come then. It would be super to see you both there. And I need to meet the Lady who finally won you over and made you want to settle down!

At that, the Principal Surgeon turned on his heels and strode out of Anne’s office and down the corridor. Anne sighed. Most of her work colleagues had met Ann at their wedding, but they hadn’t really seen much of her since. After Jeremy’s birth, the couple’s social lives had changed beyond recognition – not that Anne had really had much of a social life in the first place, of course.

And now they’d both been invited to the Dean’s retirement bash. On Valentine’s night! Bang went any thoughts Anne might have had of sneaking Ann out to their favourite Italian restaurant in town, and then having a gentle make-out session back at her little apartment. Instead, and assuming Ann agreed to it all anyway, they’d be at a stuffy black tie event..

Or so she thought.

It turned out that Ann was more up for the event than she realised. Ann relished the prospect of meeting Anne’s work colleagues properly. Plus she looked absolutely radiant in her light blue cocktail dress, which showed off her shapely legs and accentuated her baby bump. It had been ages since she’d had a reason to dress up, let alone have her hair done in town. She couldn’t wait, and had been eagerly preparing everything well in advance of the event. Anne’s favourite black dinner jacket appeared on the bed, fresh from the dry cleaners, along with a crisp white shirt and her favourite cufflinks. In fact, by the time Anne stepped out of the shower, her whole ensemble had been laid out on the bed, ready for her. Including a pair of red boxer shorts covered with little gold hearts.

As she held up the offending articles and inspected them with a bemused look, Ann proudly announced that they were a Valentine’s gift. Laughing, she quickly shimmied herself in to them, before she became too distracted in other ways..

Ann had a few ideas for later. Mary had been detailed to look after Jeremy – they’d been snuggled together with Ringo in the lounge all afternoon, so were both fairly content by the time the ladies were ready to leave. Ann had changed in to her dress in the bathroom, she’d wanted to keep her underwear a surprise for later, when they’d be back at their swanky hotel room. Ann fully intended to make the most of their rare night out alone, away from home, and while her pregnancy hormones still raged.

She gently kissed her handsome Alpha as they sat in the back of the limo. Anne had insisted they do things properly – she’d booked them a beautiful suite at the Hilton, and a chauffeur driven limo, fully intending to take advantage of the alcohol and the privacy that evening. As their kissing became more passionate, Anne gently pulled away, and whispered in Ann’s ear that they needed to stop. The last thing she needed was a raging erection at her works do. She intended to save that for later!

Anne strode proudly in to the function room at the hotel, with her beautiful Wife on her arm, Ann positively glowed, she’d enjoyed this pregnancy so far, with hardly a moment of morning sickness. Her bump was sizeable within her slight frame, but not so big as to be uncomfortable yet, and she still felt attractive. She hoped her Alpha would feel the same when she saw her minus her dress later…

Poor Cate hadn’t fared quite so well, in comparison. She’d had repeated bouts of dizziness and faint headedness, the Doctor had reassured her and Marian that this was due to hormonal changes, and that the various tests had shown nothing abnormal. But he stressed that she was making two babies, so her hormones were bound to be all over the place. Added to that, she’d grown fairly large fairly quickly. Marian delighted in feeling for the babies kicking, and literally refused to let Cate out of her sight! The cash injection had helped Marian’s anxiety levels, and her creative juices were really flowing once more too – she’d already finished the Newcastle commission, and they’d re-booked her for the next phase of their product advertising.

Sex was most definitely off the menu though. Understandably. Cate was way too sore and way too swollen to even contemplate anything remotely intimate. So Marian had resorted to a quick self pleasure in the shower each morning, just to take the edge off. There had been the odd quick hand-job in bed, when Cate had felt Marian’s member gently nudging in to her of a morning - she wasn’t completely unsympathetic to her Alpha’s plight. Plus Anne had inadvertently walked in on Marian in the gym barn’s shower one morning, soapy cock firmly in hand. She quickly turned on her heels, and made a hasty exit. Later, as a red-faced Marian apologised, Anne sympathised with her and explained that she’d had to endure much the same with Anne’s first pregnancy. However, Ann’s second pregnancy was already proving to be something of a revelation for the couple..

It seemed that Ann came harder and quicker, which made Anne respond in kind. They had perfected the art of the quickie as a result, and often snuck in a speedy service whenever they could. Knotting wasn’t an option in such instances. Anne was certainly looking forward to potentially knotting her Wife after the black tie event. And judging by the absolute filth Ann had whispered in her ear in the back of the limo and all the way to the venue, Ann was rather looking forward to this too!

They made their way around the assembled guests, Anne introducing her Wife and both mingling generally in the conversations. After an excellent dinner, and a round of hilarious and heartfelt speeches, the evening dance band started their performance. Anne gently held her Wife as they swayed together to the music, knowing that her work colleagues were watching the beautiful couple with admiration. They certainly made a pretty picture together, Anne counted her blessings that her life had changed so markedly for the better in such a short space of time. She loved being a Mama to their darling boy, but mostly she loved the unwavering support and constant encouragement she received from her beautiful Wife. They really were perfectly matched. Ann was reminded of their wedding reception, as she pressed herself against Anne and her waiting shaft, neatly concealed but still very present.

Just for one evening, the parents became lovers again, giggling on the stairwell and trying to stay quiet as they gently made out en route back to their suite. The partygoers had dwindled in to the evening, and Anne had made a point of thanking the Dean for all his support and leadership, wishing him a long and healthy retirement. She’d then slipped her hand into Ann’s and brought it to her own lips. Kissing the back of her hand gently, she’d signalled with her eyebrows that it might be time for them to make a move back to their suite. Ann had picked up on the cues immediately, and eagerly collected her clutch and wrap from their nearby table seats.

Breathless and panting, Ann raised a leg against Anne’s hip. Anne’s heady Alpha musk thick in the air driving her wild with desire. Pressed up against the wall, Ann kissed her Wife firmly on the lips, then pushed her tongue past Anne’s lips. As their tongues comingled, Anne knew this signal was a precursor for oral sex for Ann. She was receptive. And Anne was confident she could meet that challenge.

As Ann led them both through to the king sized bed, Anne gently unzipped her Wife. The cocktail dress fell away to reveal a crisp white pure silk camisole set, complete with high cut loose lacy shorts that barely covered Ann’s buttocks. Anne immediately caught a glimpse of labia and pussy beneath the silky lingerie, as Ann sat down suggestively on the bed. She could already feel herself straining urgently against her trousers. She quickly shucked her shirt and trousers, and they both paused to laugh at the sight of her cock straining inside the novelty boxer shorts. Anne gently pushed her Wife backwards on the large bed, and proceeded to kiss her from her knees, up the insides of each thigh in turn, until Ann was writhing on the bed and begging for Anne’s touch against her clit.

Anne took in the view. Her beautiful Wife, her full pregnancy bust, and that cheeky peek of labia and manicured pussy that she could glimpse up the leg of her underwear. The sexy shorts were rapidly sporting a damp patch, as Ann’s slick prepared her for what was to follow. Intoxicated with her Omega’s sweet vanilla musk, Anne gently leaned forwards and kissed Ann through her silky shorts, pressing gently on her clit and mouthing her entire labia. Ann bucked off the bed with a groan and reached down to pull her cami top up over her bosoms. As her labia engorged further, she could already feel her inner walls pulsating in anticipation. 

Anne pulled the leg of the silk shorts to one side, exposing Ann’s core. She deftly licked her tongue broadly up the length of Ann’s folds, and was met with a moan. As she returned her tongue to Ann’s lowest point, she neatly flicked the tip inside her Wife. Ann grasped handfuls of her Wife’s chestnut hair, urging her on and pressing Anne’s face deeper in to her core. As she rapidly flicked the tip of her tongue in and out of Ann’s depths, Ann shuddered in ecstasy. Spurred on, Anne moved up to suck Ann’s waiting bud in to her mouth. She sucked it and plied it gently between her teeth, feeling the hood of Ann’s clitoris retract as her clit became fully erect. A few more gentle flicks of Anne’s tongue, and her Wife was undone. She shuddered and bucked against Anne, as she rode through her orgasm, all the while with Anne firmly holding and kneading her buttocks.

Knowing that Ann had relaxed sufficiently for gentle penetration, Anne slowly kissed her way up past Ann’s dusky pink nipples and gently French kissed her wife. Anne had learned that patience at this point meant she would be guaranteed a very wet, very tight and very urgent fuck. The delay in Anne’s movements usually drove Ann wild with lust, as she adored her Wife’s gentle demeanour and gentlemanly manners.

Sure as fate, as soon as Ann tasted herself on Anne’s tongue, she was panting and breathlessly begging to be mated. Anne quickly dispensed with her boxers, and noted that her erection was mightily impressive, bigger than usual and sure to satisfy her Wife no end. As she carefully laid back between Ann’s legs, her cock head nudged against Ann’s hot, wet lips. Instinctively, she moved her hips slightly, in order to line them both up, before she gently leaned forwards and sunk slowly in to Ann’s waiting hot depths. The lovers kissed open mouthed, gasping in to each other as they felt the heat within their sexes combine. Fully sheathed, and with Ann’s legs wrapped around her back, Anne started to cautiously pump her length. Slowly at first, withdrawing almost to the very tip, and then plunging back in. As the pace gradually picked up and Anne found her rhythm, Ann started to moan below her. Anne was determined to service her Wife thoroughly, and knew just when to stop and rest, before continuing onwards with her firm strokes. That way, she could delay her orgasm, and hopefully time it so that they both came together. Repeated stops and starts soon led Ann to the brink of her climax. She breathily asked Anne to take her all the way, and Anne dutifully complied with a series of fast, vigorous pumps, followed by a firm press forward. 

Ann convulsed under her, inner walls spasming up and down the length of Anne’s engorged, hot shaft. As her orgasm overtook her and she started to shake, Anne also came with a shout and another firm thrust forwards, quickly ejaculating her fiery seed deep within her Wife. Ribbons of cum forced their way out from Anne’s tip, with Ann feeling and responding to each spurt. As their orgasms abated, Anne remained fully hard. Instinctively, Ann unlocked her ankles from behind Anne’s back and dropped her legs. She took Anne’s red face in her hands, and kissed Anne gently on the lips.

I love you, Anne. I need your knot.

Anne gently withdrew, and waited as her Wife turned over and positioned herself on her knees and forearms. As she presented, Anne felt her Alpha instincts surfacing, and draped herself over her waiting Wife’s back and buttocks. Kissing down Ann’s neck and across her mating mark, Ann shuddered as she felt Anne’s hot member between her buttocks. She pressed herself back, and instinctively aligned herself with the phallus. Anne groaned as she slipped back within. Her Wife was absolutely ready to receive her full Alpha, and as Anne felt the base of her cock swell she instinctively knew that she had to slip it inside swiftly before it became too much of a struggle.

As Anne manoeuvred and her knot swelled into place, Ann screamed with the stretch of it all. They hadn’t had much opportunity to knot lately, so Ann struggled a little to accommodate Anne’s insistent bulge. However, her body language reassured Anne that she was fully ‘in the moment’ and compelled her to carry on. Ann’s inner walls quickly clamped firmly around Anne’s knot, locking them both together in the act of copulation, and drawing a loud groan from her Alpha in the process. As Ann fluttered around Anne once more, Anne lost her mind completely and spattered her cum forcefully within her Wife. The sheer pressure and volume of the ejaculate took Ann by surprise, and she squealed at the sensation and the urgency of it all.

The lovers lay gasping, still firmly knotted, with Anne apologising profusely for spurting so harshly within her Wife. She needn’t have worried though, as Ann gently told her that she’d loved every moment of it! With her belly further distended, Ann quietly asked whether it was possible to become ‘more pregnant’ than she already was, as she felt sure Anne had filled her with more pups this time around. Anne’s inner Alpha purred at the prospect, as they lay entwined, basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed the story. I've been inspired to write a proper prequel to this whole story, and will very shortly publish chapter 1 of the Anne / Mariana back-story that's been burning away in my brain, crying out to be written since I started all of this. My aim is to explain Anne's past more fully, to prepare us for what's then to come in the future. So, are you up for my interpretation of Omega Mariana Belcombe? Leave me your comments, and let me know what you think, I enjoy reading your feedback.


End file.
